I'm Here
by Im-On-A-Roll
Summary: Bambi 2 Fanfic. This is a short summary of what was rushing through the Great Princes mind during the part of "Bambi 2" when Bambi falls and almost dies.


I'm back, and this time with a Bambi Fanfic, well actually a Bambi 2 Fanfic because "Bambi 2" is my all-time FAVORITE Disney Sequel ever made! Okay, this story takes place during the part in the movie where Bambi falls of the cliff, and his father thinks he's dead and blah blah, boo hoo, etc. It's a summary of how the Great Prince felt about Bambi almost dying. Please enjoy and please review OR I WILL KILL YOU (Just Kidding, LOL. Or am I?)!

I'm Here

I looked down at where my son Bambi was standing and where that vicious dog had just tried to kill him. I could scarcely believe what I had just seen. Bambi, who was barely one year old, had just kicked the dog off of the cliff and saved his own life. At first, I had been horrified of what might've happened to him, but then I was so relieved that he was alright.

I sighed happily, and Bambi noticed that I was nearby. When he saw me, he began running to where I was standing and jumped from the side of the cliff where he was to the side where I was. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and thought of what to say next. But before either of us could say a word, the rocks on which he was standing gave way, and he fell.

"BAMBI!"

I slid down the Cliffside and froze right where I was when I saw it. Bambi was lying motionless on the ground with his eyes closed. I slowly approached him hoping he was still alive.

"Bambi...Get up."

But he remained the way he was.

"Get _up._" I repeated. But when he disobeyed my order again, I lost my temper.

"A prince does not…"

I said nothing else. I suddenly remembered what he had said to me earlier that morning.

"_Bambi, a prince does not…"_

"_THAT'S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, NOT ABOUT ME!" _

I now realized that he had been right when he said that to me. I had been cruel and strict to him when he came to me at a time where he needed me more than anyone else. His mother's life had been taken away by man a few weeks ago, and since he had nowhere else to go I was to take care of him until spring came. But now I had changed my mind and realized that he really did need me, after all I was the only family he had left.

Then I noticed that right now he wasn't playing a game, he was... I couldn't dare say the word, not even in my mind. I got down on the ground next to him and tried to make myself understand that he was dead but I just couldn't. I lowered my head and began nuzzling him, it was the least I could do since he had never known me to be a father. It was then I realized that I had no family left, first my beloved mate had been taken away and now my son, and then for the first time in years I started to cry.

I raised my head, took one last look at Bambi's body, and sighed. As I prepared myself to get up and leave, a small, weak voice made me freeze.

"Dad."

Was it...no it couldn't have been...it was. Bambi was still alive, and was looking at me through half-open eyes.

I imagined this was some sort of a sign that Bambi was given back his life so that I may be given a second chance, and this time I was going to take it. This time I was going to be there for him when he needed me, and he needed me now more than ever. I didn't care about being a prince anymore, now was the time to be a father.

"I'm here." I assured him.

He smiled at me as I got back down on the ground and began nuzzling his face.

"I'm here." I repeated.

I ran my forehead through his hair and he nuzzled me back. We remained this way for several more minutes and then looked at each other.

"Do you feel alright?" I asked him.

"Not really," he answered. "I – I don't think I can stand up."

"Here, get on my back." I offered.

Of course it took him a few minutes to get up on my back because he was in pain, but he succeeded.

"Let's go home." I told him. He seemed very pleased to hear me say the word "home".

When we arrived back at my den, I lay down on the ground and helped him to get down from my back.

"Dad?" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, Bambi?"

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you today."

I knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Don't be," I said. "You were absolutely right. But everything will be different from now on, I promise."

"I still wish Mother was here." He said.

"I know, but listen to me." I said calmly. "I know I won't be able to replace your mother, but I do know that I love you just as much as she always did."

He buried his face in my chest.

"I love you too, Dad."

Dad. I had been called many things in my life such as "Great Prince" or "Sire", but nothing gave me that warm, joyful feeling more than to be called "Dad". I nuzzled him and kissed him goodnight, and in just moments he was asleep.

I would not ever let Bambi down like I had before. As long as he needed me, I would be there for him. Whenever he would cry, I would be there to cheer him up. Whenever he would be cold, I would let him snuggle up against my chest to keep him warm. And whenever he would be afraid, I would nuzzle him and tell him everything would be okay. I loved him so much and I would as long as I lived.

_The End. _


End file.
